As a communication speed of the Internet increases, and as population using the Internet increases, a demand for Internet broadcasting that provides a one-source multi-service is increasing.
An Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service is one of various broadcasting services based on the Internet.
The IPTV service refers to a service of providing information, such as video content, real-time broadcasts, and the like, through televisions (TVs) using high-speed Internet. The IPTV service may be regarded as a type of a digital convergence, namely, as a fusion between the Internet and TVs.
Since the IPTV service provides broadcasting content, such as video and the like, there is no great difference between the IPTV service and general cable broadcasting or satellite broadcasting. A key feature of the IPTV service is that a leadership to watch broadcasting is assigned to viewers, by adding a bidirectional characteristic to enable a viewer to view only a program the viewer desires to watch at a time that is convenient for the viewer.
With development of a technology of IPTVs (*IPTV services, a new service using a wireless network has been attempted, instead of an existing service using a wired network of a service provider. An IPTV service using a wireless network is called an ‘IPTV2.0 service,’ or a ‘mobile IPTV service.’
Due to advent of a mobile IPTV service, service users increasingly require an existing IPTV service through personal mobile terminals. Additionally, researches on the mobile IPTV service have been actively conducted due to an effort to provide an IPTV service through a released mobile terminal. The mobile terminal may be used by various users, and may include, for example a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like.
A mobile IPTV service may have different requirements from an existing IPTV service. For example, a mobile IPTV service based on a current network needs to meet the following five requirements: The first requirement is scalable video coding that enables existing IPTV content to be provided with a high definition based on a mobile environment. The second requirement includes a multi-interface requirement, and is consideration on a characteristic of a wireless mobile terminal indicating that the wireless mobile terminal may be utilized in a plurality of wireless networks. The third requirement is smooth communication between a terminal and a network. The fourth requirement is guarantee of a quality of experience and a Quality of Service (QoS). The fifth requirement is a way to deal with a security vulnerability based on a wireless network.
Among several requirements for the mobile IPTV service, a requirement associated with security may be an issue. Applying a security technology of an existing IPTV service using a wired network to the mobile IPTV service without a change may have a large number of restrictions.
A Downloadable Conditional Access System (DCAS) may be used as an IPTV security system that may be applied to a wireless network/mobile environment having a different structure from a wired network environment.
The DCAS was developed to solve issues of a conventional hardware type Conditional Access System (CAS). In this instance, the CAS has issues, such as high costs, inefficient capability to cope with emergency, and the like. The DCAS is a system obtained by developing a CAS using an existing fixed-type smart card to a software download type CAS to efficiently manage viewers.
In association with the DCAS, algorithms for authentication of mobile terminals of users, for example Kerberos, Wireless Transport Layer Security (WTLS) and the like, exist. However, in a mobile environment, mechanisms for user authentication based on the algorithms may authenticate mobile terminals using a complicated procedure. Accordingly, the mechanisms may increase a user access time, and may be inefficient in terms of costs and convenience.